


Thang It!

by TigressDreamer



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressDreamer/pseuds/TigressDreamer
Summary: There is a golden rule at Dark Forest Landscaping and that rule must always be obeyed. Theodore Newton is not allowed to answer the phone.





	Thang It!

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my fault. I was faithfully working on the sequel to Wild Love when the electric went out and after a few hours, I was forced to shut down my laptop because of low battery. Since I don't have a written copy of my work-in-progress, the bad plot bunny that was inspired by a post on my mother's Facebook page this morning demanded satisfaction. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism. Enjoy!

Theodore Newton scratches his head in puzzlement but faithfully writes down the message before telling the caller that he'll relay the message as soon as possible.

Normally, Stephanie Winslow took all phone calls to Dark Forest Landscaping but the secretary had just left to deliver another message to their boss outside when her phone rang. It may not be his job but it wouldn't be good for an important call to go unanswered.

Hanging up the phone, Theodore stares at the written note to try and make sense of the weird message. Maybe it's a code for something since it is a personal call and not a company call. After all, the phone is also the home number for the King's residence

"What are you doing at my desk?" Stephanie questions as she walks back into the office.

"There was a phone call," Theodore answers, picking up the note.

"You know you're not supposed to answer the phone," Stephanie comments.

"But it may have been important," Theodore points out.

"If it was important, they would have left a message on the answering machine or they would have called back," Stephanie counters.

"That's true," Theodore mumbles. "Anyway, do you know where Miss Marianne is?"

"Right here," Marianne answers, walking into the office with Bog. "What's up?"

"I got a message for you, Miss Marianne," Theodore starts.

"Wait, you have a message? Theodore, we've talked about this before," Bog interrupts. "You're only the bookkeeper and you are not to answer the phone."

"I know, sir," Theodore murmurs. "But I thought that it might be important and Stuff was delivering that message from Richardson."

"So, what it is?" Marianne asks.

"Someone from Gyna Colleges called and said that the Pabst Beer is normal," Theodore relays before scratching his head. "I thought you didn't like beer."

The sound of Stephanie smacking her forehead makes Theodore look up and he gulps at Bog and Marianne's red faces. It's never a good thing for him when both of their faces turn colors. The last time it happened, he was changed from being a secretary with Stephanie to being just the bookkeeper.

Maybe he shouldn't answer the phone at work anymore...before they start calling him 'Thang It' like Uncle Boris does.

Tea Blend.

**Author's Note:**

> Background info: Stephanie suspected something was wrong when Theodore relayed a message to her from her sister and called her Stuff instead of Steph but it wasn't until he messed up an important message about potential clients coming that everyone realized that he can't hear well over the phone. Uncle Boris also has a horse named 'Thang It', as well as a cow and a dog, and let's not forget the cat named 'That Thang Cat'.


End file.
